Things You'll Never Expect To Happen
by TripleX635
Summary: Follow Daniel Harrison, an average teenager unexpectedly going into another world where he would never expects to be in. Would it be for the better or the worse?


**What's up world? TripleX here with a new FanFic for all of you out there! :) (If you know me) Yes this is my second FanFic I'm starting to write and post this story out to everyone.**

**So this story mostly contains (Male X Male) romance, since its mainly focusing on a few specific 'male' characters in this story. But there will be a few (Male X Female) scenes here and there, so you don't need to worry about just having (Male X Male) scenes in every chapter. ^^;**

**Anyways, hope you like this one just as much as the previous stories I've written. So enjoy! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some sex scenes in this story. If you are mature about it please read on. If not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Super Smash Bros, only my OC.**

**First Chapter, Have Fun! ;)**

**...  
**(Daniel's POV)

"Oh yeah, I'm kicking some major ass baby!" I said in triumph as I sat on a black leather couch with a GameCube controller in my hands and my fingers rapidly pressing buttons on the controller. My gaze was completely focused on a plasma screen TV screwed onto the wall along with a small shelf beneath the plasma TV.

The shelf contained a DVD Player, and on top of it sat a Nintendo Wii System that I'm currently using at the moment. The TV screen I was intently focusing on, displays four characters currently on a flat stage while they seem to be in some sort of free for all battle as they fought each other intensively.

One of the characters is an anthro fox-like creature wearing some sort of mercenary uniform with a few weapon equipments on him as he's currently fighting an elf boy with a special shield and sword. The elf pulled out a bomb with a small rope attached to the bomb as there were sparks at the end of the rope, acting as a fuse for the explosive.

The elf throws it towards the anthro fox, but the fox easily dodged by jumping over the round projectile and landed with ease as the bomb exploded from behind. The anthro fox then quickly ran towards the elf and attempted to kick his enemy by doing a small jump while one of his legs were stretched out horizontally while the other is curled up close to his body. But the elf block the fox's kick from his shield and then try to use his sword, but the fox manages to jump back, avoiding the sword's slash and landed a few distances away from the elf. The anthro fox creature then pulled out a blaster from his holster and started shooting the elf, trying to give more damage to his opponent.

While those two characters were fighting among each other, there were two more characters fighting one another from the other side of the stage. One of them is a man in a blue, form-fitting racing suit with a red helmet along with a simple pauldron protecting his right shoulder. Both his gloves and boots are a golden colour.

Right now he's attempting to hit his opponent with his signature move as his fist thrust forward as he called out, 'Flacon Punch!' The signature punch then display a fiery image from his fist as the image showed a similar form of a falcon, engulfing his arm and some parts of his body. Unfortunately the signature punch missed its target as the opponent dodged the predictable move with ease with a back flip.

So that means the last character in the stage fighting against the blue racing suited man is an anthro wolf, wearing a similar mercenary outfit as the fox's, but had some major key differences. They're completely in different colour in uniform and there was an additional silver spiked shoulder pads placed at each shoulder of the wolf, and few of his weapon equipment looked different too, but seem to do the same function as the fox's.

...

Alright so allow me to introduce myself, the names Daniel Harrison. I'm an average 16 year old with short blonde hair, light brown eyes, and with slightly tanned skin. My height is around 5'7 and I weigh about 148 lbs last time I checked, which was a few months ago. I was wearing a plane white shirt and black baggy jeans. Also I had my black casual shoes on, because I just can.

Right now you're probably thinking that I'm in my room playing video games on a Saturday night in a rainy day. Well, you're partially right. I'm actually in my friend's (Kyle's) room playing 'his' video games on Saturday night on a rainy day.

You see, the reason I'm at my friend's house is because I'm looking after his house. Since its summer break for me and for every other kids and teenagers out there, Kyle and his parents decided to take a two month vacation, and that's basically the whole summer break. I don't know exactly where they're having their vacation, all I know is that Kyle told me that he'll be somewhere in the U.S traveling in the state, but I didn't mind. (Oh, and I forgot to mention that Daniel's location is somewhere in the province of Toronto, in Canada if you guys wanted to know where he lives. xD)

It didn't surprise me that I would have to be the one to look after his house ever since he asked me at the beginning of summer break. The reason he asked me is because he knew I would be the only one available to look after the house. Since he and his parent's relatives are far outside of Canada, they didn't want to bother them and that it would take too much effort for one of them the come fly all the way to Canada and look after their house for two months. Too much work if you ask me.

Also my parents were good friends with Kyle's parents, but they couldn't look after the house either, because my parents own some famous corporation and they mostly have to travel a lot. They would do it if they had the time, but they unfortunately can't. Neither any of my sisters would do it (three to be exact), because they were going out all the time with work or with their boyfriends, whores. And obviously my younger brother can't look after Kyle's house either, because he's too young, and also that he would say that he had better things to do anyway. So that would leave me then.

But it wasn't all that bad in the end though. I just had to visit the house every once in a while and would come back to my house, which is right on the same street, so I didn't have to travel far. Although it's kind of funny, because I mostly stay at Kyle's house for a few days and would rarely come back to my own house. I would pick up most of my personal belongings and bring them to Kyle's house. It's pretty much my secondary home, well temporarily though. My parents said it was okay for me to stay at Kyle's house, just as long if I keep the house clean and not destroyed when Kyle's family comes back.

Also paying the bills to Kyle's house, I really don't need to worry about that. My parents usually mails the money to the Kyle's house (remember they're traveling a lot) to pay the bills. So why are they paying for their bills you ask? They said it was the least they can do while Kyle's family went on vacation (generosity much? xD). They said it wasn't necessary, but my parents insisted. So they didn't really have a choice but to accept the 'very' generous offer.

My parents usually gave me a little too much money to pay the bills to Kyle's house, so I would have a lot of extra cash. They said I can use some of it for myself to buy food, water, cloths, video games, and etc. I was more than happy to do so. I mean, it was like getting allowance money to the extreme! I feel like one of those rich kids that can buy whatever they want. But I know my limits when it came to that kind of stuff, I'm smarter than that. At least I think I am.

Although, I did got carried away two days ago when I bought a little too much junk food and brought them to Kyle's house. After that day, let's just say that I'm not buying anymore junk food anytime soon. Because eating just candy, chips, and litres soda for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner, not such a good combination. I tell ya, after my sugar rush from the candy and the other junk food I've ate, I felt like those guys after they were drunk and experiencing the aftermath of being hammered. In other words, I felt really crappy that day. I mean, I couldn't even move when I lay on Kyle's couch as I felt so drained. It didn't help either that I was vomiting in the bathroom during the middle of last night either.

All I did was nothing but sleep for most of the next day, trying to recover as much as possible. And also eating very little whenever I wake up. BUT NOT JUNK FOOD, ANYTHING BUT THAT. I pretty much did nothing that day, but being lazy at my friend's house and whine/complain about how much my stomach hurts. Solution, never spend money on just junk food and literally eat them for each meal throughout the day.

So after all of that I manage to recover slowly, which leads to today. Again, right now I'm at Kyle's house (obviously), playing Kyle's Wii as it was nightfall outside with rain pouring down. What I'm playing on the Wii is, 'Super Smash Bros Brawl'. Technically, the game is mine because I'm the one who bought it. I actually bought it today in the morning at the mall, but something very strange happen when I went in the games section of the mall.

...  
_Flashback_

While I was at the mall, I was in a place called '_EB _Games', searching for a specific type of Wii game that I wanted to play so bad. (You guys obviously know what it is. xD)

The game I'm talking about is, 'Super Smash Bros Brawl'. I'm not really new to this game since I've played it before at Kyle's friend's house (Tom). Apparently he is Kyle's middle school friend, and before I've moved in and went to that school, he moved. But during the high school years, he came back.

Yeah, me and Kyle would often go to his house during the school years as that's when Kyle and Tom introduce me to the game (Tom also has a Wii). After awhile of playing it, I kind of got addicted to it.

So from then on then, me and Kyle would go to Tom's house a lot. But the thing is that Tom and Kyle would mostly go on his computer while I'm stuck alone playing by myself. But it doesn't really matter; I've actually gotten quite good at it to tell you the truth. I specifically like using the Star Fox characters (mostly Fox), the Pokemon characters (mostly Lucario), the Fire Emblem characters (mostly Ike), and just a bit of everyone else.

But playing that game didn't last very long, because Tom unfortunately had to move again for whatever reasons I don't know of at the end of the school year where summer break had just begun.

So here I am in the mall buying the Super Smash Bros game so I can play it on Kyle's Wii.

When I found the Wii game on one of the shelves, I immediately smile to myself and grabbed the game cover, containing the game and went over to the counter so I can buy the Wii game and get back to Kyle's house as soon as possible so I can play the god damn game. But for some reason I didn't see a person running the counter at the moment.

"Hello, is anyone here? I would like to buy this game." I called out loud, waiting for a response.

"... Hold on, just give me a minute." Came from an old and gruff voice from a door that was behind the counter.

As I waited, I never notice that I was the only one here in the games store once I've notice my surroundings, too busy looking for a game, you know? And I don't know if it's just me, but I could of swore that the lights in the room were brighter when I got in. Now the lights seem to dim down a little, giving the room a sort of creepy feel to it. But I could be delusional from all that junk food I've ate two days ago. Even today I'm still feeling a little drained and slightly sluggish. I guess that's what you get when eating too much junk food in one day.

It's been about two minutes as I am still waiting, with the Wii game on the counter as my left hand was perched on top of it. Ever one in a while taping on the game cover with my fingers, starting to get less patient. But that's when I heard a click from the door knob as I paid my attention on the grey door.

Once the door was fully open, it revealed an old aged man wearing black dress pants and a tucked in white dress shirt with a name tag on the right side of his chest (Mr. Wizard, strange name I know). When I got a good look of his face, he had a big pair of round glasses, making his eyes look like dinner plates. Once I got past his enormous glasses, he had a few wrinkles on his face here and there. His hair is pure white as well has his big moustache (now all he needs is an Italian's cap and blue overalls and he's set to kill some mushrooms! xD). As he was walking towards the counter, his back was slightly hunched over and his feet were shuffling, making him seem more old than he already appears to be.

'Why is an old man running a games store?' I thought to myself. I find it very strange for an old man like the one I'm looking at would be working here. Usually people who would work here would be around in their late 20's or over. But not to the point where their old and look like they're about to die at any moment. But I quickly shook the thought as I just want to buy the Wii game and play it.

"So what can I do for you young man." The old man, Mr. Wizard asked in an old and gruff tone once he arrive at the counter.

"I would like to buy this game, please." I answer quickly as I push the game towards the old aged man. Mr. Wizard look down at the game as he suddenly had a grin on his wrinkled face.

"So you want to buy this game?" He asked as I nodded. "Well I'm telling you that this game is cursed..." The old man told me as he holds the game and gaze down towards it.

'Cursed?' I thought with uncertainly. "Excuse me?" I said as I started to get uncomfortable around 'Mr. Wizard'. I don't know what's going on; all I know is that I want to get out there from this strange man.

"Cursed. The game is cursed and that it can make what you ever wanted come true once you put it in the system." Mr. Wizard said while a sadistic smile spread across his old lips.

'This man get's crazier and crazier every time he speaks.' I thought in disbelieve. 'If this game is 'cursed' then why the hell are you selling it old man?' I would of said something like that, but I didn't want to upset the guy as I don't know what he would do, probably something even more crazy.

Now I definitely want to get the hell out of here.

"Look, can I just buy this game?" I said quickly while reaching in for my wallet and hand the crazy old man the cash.

Mr. Wizard said nothing more as he scan the Wii game and ask me for the payment of the game. I was more than willing to hand him the money. He then put the game in a plastic bag and gave the bag to me as well as some change.

I gave him a quick 'thank you' and then began to walk out of the store.

"I hope you're happy with your new life." Mr. Wizard called out from the counter. Once I've heard what he said, I quicken my pace, not wanting to hear anymore nonsense from the old man any longer.

...

"What I could ever want come true? What the hell does he mean by that?" I asked myself while that sentence from the old man kept repeating in my mind. 'What a strange day to start off in the morning.' I thought. I don't know if that old man told me was actually true, or that he was absolutely crazy. I'm pretty sure it's the second one. But then again, why would he say something like that if it wasn't true? Or maybe that he's just crazy, and maybe I'm going a little crazy myself.

I was outside the mall as I made my way back to Kyle's house. It was about a ten minute walk from Kyle's house to the mall anyway. I turn my walk to a slow jog as I saw that there were dark clouds throughout the sky. It could only mean that rain will be coming soon and I don't want to get soaked.

Luckily, I made my way back to Kyle's house in time just as the rain was about to pour once I arrived at my friend's house.

It was around lunch when I came back to Kyle's house, so I made a quick lunch (just a simple sandwich). After I'd finished my lunch (pretty much stuffing it in my mouth), I right away went to Kyle's room and played 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' so I can get the rustiness of-not-playing-for-such-a-long-time off.

_End of Flashback_  
...

So all of that leads to now as I'm still playing Brawl, in a tournament to be exact. I've just started the tournament after I practice a bit to get my groove back of playing this game. I've been playing for most of the afternoon (Yes I know, it's kind of sad. Don't judge me because I'm a gamer!) . I've been playing, 'The Subspace Emissary', also known as Adventure mode. That way I could unlock the characters I wanted to play as. There are other ways to unlock them, but I like doing Adventure Mode better. But anyways, I didn't get to finish it since I wanted to play the tourney. After all, I've unlocked all the characters I wanted to use anyways.

Right now I'm being Fox McCloud; he's one of my favourite characters to use. When I first used him at Tom's house I randomly pick him since I thought he looks cool and seems to kick some ass since he's got the impression of a mercenary and all.

I don't know much about Fox McCloud's background with his games; all I know is that Fox and his team mostly do missions and later on stopping some boss dude name Andross, who ever the hell he is. Along the way also trying to stop Team Star Wolf who was hired by Andross to stop Star Fox or something like that, idk. But anyways I actually find it interesting on what Fox and his team does. I wouldn't mind meeting the guy and get to know him. I bet it would be cool to meet someone like Fox, cool, heroic, brave, courageous, and dare I say... handsome. (Okkaaaay, getting a little sidetrack here. On with the story!) ^^;

Anyways, I was using Fox in a free for all battle between Link, Captain Falcon, and Wolf O'Donnell, and so far I was doing ok at the moment. Although, I've could of done better if it weren't for Wolf spazzing his attack on me with his blaster. Then I would of have a full stock of lives and not get own by the other CPUs.

I have 1 stock of lives out of the 3 to start off with already! (This is 3 live stocks if you want to know what games rules I'm playing.) Thanks the lord that my damage is low for now, where as Wolf still has his full stock of lives. As for Link and Captain Falcon, I took care of the elf a long time ago and Captain Flacon only has 1 stock left. The only difference between me and F-Zero Pilot is that his damage is way high than mine.

Shortly, the F-Zero Pilot got defeated and it was between only me (Fox) and Wolf.

...  
(Warning: There is some dramatic gaming you're about to read so please try and bare with it) ^^;

I manage to take off one live stock from Wolf as my damage stayed stable, somehow. Although, he still remains on having two lives left. Again, I don't know how I did it, but I accomplish on getting Wolf to a high damage as I side-smash him all the way across the stage. He tries to recover and come back to the stage, but fortunate for me, he didn't have enough range to come back and fell down at the bottom of the screen with an explosion. Except only to come back down from a small platform with one life left.

'Alright this is it.' I mentally stated. My hands were literally sweating from the intense battle I had to survive and go through, well the character I'm using anyway. I can only imagine what the controller would look like after the battle is done and over with, and I get sweaty hands so it's probably going to look nasty.

This is unfortunate for me, because Wolf had an advantage over me. His damage is down to zero, where as my damage is just high enough for Wolf to get a solid smash on me and would send me flying, that's if he could land a smash on me.

Throughout our little 'battle' it was pretty much going back and forth. Whenever I land a hit on Wolf, he would hit back and vice-versa. I'm not sure how long I could last, because Wolf's damage is at 78% and mines at; well let's just say it's very high now.

'C'mon, I gotta do something to get Wolf off my ass.' I thought in frustration. And as if on que, a smash ball appeared out of nowhere between my character and Wolf.

I first distracted Wolf by sending him flying so he couldn't get the smash ball and use his final smash on me. I hit the colourful glowing ball once and it didn't break, unfortunately. What I didn't expect next is when Wolf came back and hit the smash ball once or twice, I could tell because my heart literally stop for a second. But it seems that luck was on my side because the ball still didn't break, much to my relief. I thought I was done for when I saw Wolf the smash ball, but I still have a chance on winning this.

I try to get the smash ball again, but what I didn't see coming was Wolf coming at me (my character) and did a weak hit on me, which sent me flying (because of my high damage). Good thing it wasn't enough to defeat me though.

Wolf then run his way towards the smash ball. I can only conclude to the smash ball is on the verge of breaking. So I need to do something to prevent Wolf from getting the smash ball or somehow get it before Wolf does, which is highly unlikely. But I did some quick thinking and came up with a solution that might work.

'I only got one chance at this.' I thought as the smash ball is floating at the same height as me. I was still in the air, no thanks to Wolf. When I recovered in the air I saw that the smash ball was at same height where I (Fox) was at. With my quick reaction, I pushed a specific button that would activate Fox using his blaster. With two red laser shots from the blaster, I manage to break to smash ball before Wolf could have a chance to do anything.

Fox's whole body was surrounded in a blue hue as his eyes were completely a golden color. All of those features making him look very majestic in a way that people would stare in astonishment of how one could look so powerful.

I didn't waste any more time as I want to just own Wolf with Fox's final smash as I push a button to do so.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox called out as he jumped all the way up the screen only to come back down with the brute tank known as the Landmaster.

I was literally on the edge of the couch in anxiety of how close I'm about to win this battle. Eyes glued to the screen, hands impatiently waiting to press a button on the controller, beads of sweat at the side of my face and on my forehead.

The tank landed hard on the surface right in front of Wolf, taking up most of the stage with just it's pure size. Once it landed, I didn't hesitate to fire the massive tank as the huge blast coming from the cannon traveled straight for the Wolf mercenary, concluding that he didn't have a chance to escape from the blast as it would surely be enough for him to be sent flying out of the stage and out of the screen and to be defeated at last.

I kind of got ahead of myself as I went to leap up the air and throw my fist up in celebration as I know I was about to win this battle. But for some stupid reason, karma decided to be cruel on me and the whole screen on the TV went black as well as the whole room.

When I stopped doing my little 'celebration' and then looked at the screen, I was shock to see I didn't technically win the battle since it didn't confirm it yet. I just stood still, eyeing the black screen with wide eyes, not believing on what just happened.

While in my shocking phase, a loud thunder from outside made me jolt up in surprise, making me come back to reality. I looked around the room and all I could see was black and feint shadows of furniture around me.

"Oh my god, you got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled as my mind and body finally reacted to the current situation right at that moment. Flinging my arms up in frustration and then throwing the controller into the couch I was currently sitting on.

Hearing the rain outside and the numerous sounds of thunder coming from outside the house, I can only conclude that the storm was the cause of the blackout and the reason why I didn't win the epic battle.

'I was so close, I was so close, I was so close...' I kept on repeating that sentence in my head while I was pacing around, hands behind my back.

I didn't know how long I was pacing. It felt like hours, but is actually minutes in real life.

Even if the room was dark I could still see some of the objects in the room. When I look at the direction where the Wii was, I soon realize that my game was still in Kyle's Wii. I heard once that if you turn off your game system with the game in it, it can screw up the CD. Though, that's personally for PlayStation systems and I'm not sure if the Wii would do that, but I'm not taking any chances since I just bought the game.

I then try to find my way towards the Wii system as I carefully walk in the darkness. I thought I would make it to the Wii safely, but I accidentally trip on a couple of wires on the floor.

"Oh shit!" I shout in panic as I try and grab hold of something to gain my balance. I was falling forward so I tried and grab whatever that was in front of me so that I won't hopefully land on my face.

Whatever I grabbed, it wasn't the most solid thing to grasp because it was very loose and I still fell with the item with me.

"*THUD!*... Ouch." I grunted out while laying on my stomach. Good thing no one was around to see that display.

I manage to sit up and rubbed the side of my face where it landed on the solid wooden floor.

I looked at the shadowy item that was on the floor in front of me, the item looking distinctly familiar to me. I wanted to know what the item that I accidentally grabbed was so I leaned in and went to grab it, but another thunder was heard as there was a quick flash of lightning. The flash illuminating the room for a few seconds through the window, and what I saw made me had dread in my stomach.

There on the floor was the Wii, cracked right in the middle with a few pieces of it sprawled out on the floor. My mind suddenly when into panic mood as I quickly crawled over to the busted Nintendo system, clumsily picking up the broken pieces on the floor.

"Oh my god, Kyle's gonna kill me when he comes home!" I mutter in despair. All the possibilities went through my head of what would happen when Kyle comes home, only to find his Wii broken. I don't even want to know what he would do to me. Probably chop me up and sell my organs so he can payoff for his new Wii. The thought of it made me have a shiver up my spine, but I quickly shook the thought out. 'What-am-I-going-to-do-what-am-I-going-to-do-what-am-I-going-to-do!' I thought while still in my panic attack.

I have no doubt in my mind that I couldn't fix this. I mean, how am I going to get the pieces together? Glue them? Yeah, that would totally work and Kyle would not suspect a thing!

"What the hell am I going to do? It's not like I could buy a new...one." I then face palmed as I realized I could just use the extra money from my parents to buy a new Wii. I didn't know why I haven't thought of that solution before. All I know is that I didn't have to worry about my friend's Wii as I have more than enough money to buy a new one. Besides, Kyle's Wii is still pretty new and when I buy a new one, he wouldn't know the difference.

After concluding that I would just get a new Wii for Kyle, I quickly relaxed and carefully clean up the shattered pieces of the Wii and threw them in the trash inside Kyle's bathroom. As soon as I came back, the main Wii on the floor still remains, not looking like it was suppose to be anymore.

I soon picked up the Wii and stare down at it with a frown planted in my face. If this is the curse that old Mr. Wizard guy was talking about, I would of believed him if it weren't the thunderstorm outside. And if this 'curse' cause a whole blackout, I high doubt that a simple CD game would be capable of doing such a powerful thing to cause a blackout, no way no how.

"*Sigh*... Now what?" I asked no one in particular, while inspecting the busted Wii system in my hands. I was aware that the Smash Bros game was still inside the system. I would guess that the game was busted inside the Wii as well, but you'll never know.

So I then place the broken Wii on Kyle's bed and then went to find something that would open up the games system so I can get my game back for later use, once I find a new Wii to play on it of course.

...  
(Third Person POV/Normal POV)

Daniel's back was in front of the Wii the whole time while he kept on searching for something, anything to somehow manage to at least open the Wii system up so he could get his game back. But while in his search, he was oblivious to the fact that the Wii was doing something strange behind his back.

The whole Wii started to glow a feint blue hue for a few seconds before there were a few statics around the game system, making a small static noises.

With no such luck in his search, Daniel went to turn back towards the bed where the Wii is.

"What the-..." Daniel said in confusion as he stands beside the bed while he saw the Wii surrounded in static. 'Probably because the Wii's all busted and everything.' He thought in dismay as the static surrounding the Wii didn't stop.

Thinking not much of it, he simply sat at the side of the bed where the Wii system was in front of the teen. He wasn't sure if he should touch the game system since there were static everywhere on the system. But he wanted to get his game back and even if he touches the Wii it probably wouldn't shock him too badly. So Daniel decided to wing it and just tear open the Wii and get his game back that way.

The teen flexed his fingers as he prepares to tear up what use to be a Wii. He took a deep breath and quickly decide that he would tear open at one side and work from there. So without further hesitation, Daniel quickly place both hands at one side and try to tear it open.

The static from the Wii went through Daniel's hands and travels through his arms, and then up to his whole body. Daniel wasn't sure if this is what it feel to be shocked because he was never been shocked before, but he definitely felt something that wasn't right. It didn't hurt him or anything, it should, but the feeling to him was more weird than hurting. But he wasn't here to just feel what being shocked by electricity felt like. And so forth, he tries to tear open the broken Wii system, but the thing is that he couldn't exactly move.

Daniel tried to let go of the Wii, but the game system stayed in his hands like glue. He bucked his arms around to jerk it out of his hands, but they still stayed intact. Hands and arms feeling paralyzed from the electricity. Panic started to weld up inside of him again as his heart began racing in fear of what might happen next.

And as if on que, the static starts to intensify. Surging more electricity into Daniel's body, feeling more weirder by the second. Then the Wii started to shake violently in his hands and (if possible) the static intensifies even more as it kept on traveling through Daniel's body in waves of bizarre feelings inside of him.

It kept on coming until his whole body literally felt numb and the only thing he could feel was tiredness all of a sudden. He didn't know why he felt tired now, but he didn't get a chance to think it through as his eye lids began to droop down, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Daniel then fell face first on the bed with the Wii underneath him. All of his senses began to cloud.

The young teen felt like he was floating in midair, almost flying to be exact. He didn't know how long this floating feeling would continue as it felt like eternity.

Then... ***BAM!***

His head impact on something hard. That's when everything slowly went black, and before Daniel was about to slowly slip into the dark place of unconsciousness. With very little ounce of conscious he had left, he remembered the old man, Mr. Wizard.

"I hope you're happy with your new life..."

...

**Oh! I wonder what's going to happen next! xD**

**Alright everyone that's the first chapter of my new story done. Man, I haven't written this much in such a long while, whew!**

**So what do you guys think? Leave me a comment or review of how you think of the story so far. And what do you guys think happen to Daniel? (I think most of you know already.) ^^**

**But anyways find out later in Ch.2! (That would be updated eventually)**

**And remember, comment and review!**

**Peace. ^^v**


End file.
